The Prince's Cactus
by dragonpeach
Summary: The Prince's Cactus KrisTao Vers
1. Chapter 1

The Prince's Cactus ©Xu Ci

Rate : M

Genre : Comedy, Drama, Romance

Cast : EXO Member and Other

Summary : The Prince's Cactus KrisTao ver

KRIS

Membuatku kehilangan muka saat bertemu untuk pertama kalinya, dia hanya rakyat biasa! Berani-beraninya ia memberitahu apa yang harus ku lakukan? Mengapa ia tidak bisa menjadi seperti perempuan lain di sekitar yang manis, lugu dan menggemaskan. Tapi kenapa harus seperti kaktus, penuh duri, menusuk-nusuk orang lain? 

TAO  
Aku tidak bisa mengerti mengapa ia membutuhkan pelayan untuk membantunya. Menyuruhku seenaknya seperti mengenakan pakaian, meskipun fakta mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki tangan dan kaki!

WARNING!

Shoujo, BoyLove (BL), YAOI, TYPO BERTEBARAN, BAHASA KACAU+ANCUR.

Diadaptasi dari Manga dengan judul yang sama. Akan ada beberapa yang ditambah dalam fict ini dikarekan keterbatasan author dalam masalah translate~~

Enjoy this fict ^^

**The Prince's Cactus ****Xu Ci  
dragonpeach **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***TAO POV***

"_Tao-Tao. Ayah ingin keluar, kau tunggu ayah disini sebentar yah."_

"_Baiklah, ayah."_

Mungkin itulah saat terakhir ku mendengar suara ayah. Saat musim panas di hari ulang tahunku yang kelima,suhu terasa sangat panas dan itu hampir membuatku susah bernafas. Bagaikan kumbang yang berdiri di pohon yang rapuh dengan kekuatannya yang sedikit. Sama halnya denganku sekarang. dan matahari membuat pemandanganku menjadi kabur. Aku menunggunya seperti ini, berdiri didepan komedi putar. Lelehan _ice cream_ yang aku genggam jatuh kebawah, demikian juga dengan air mataku yang jatuh. Tetapi, ayah tak kunjung datang.

.

.

.

***NORMAL POV***

Bandara Hellaniken, Athena.

Seorang gadis cantik berjalan ditengah panasnya cuaca dikota tersebut. "Ah, menyilaukan." Ucapnya sambil mencoba untuk melihat keadaan sekitarnya. Iapun memakai kacamata, masker, dan jaket untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari panas matahari. Orang-orang disekitarnya banyak yang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Huuwaaa! Mama! Orang itu menakutkan." Teriak seorang anak kecil yang melihat penampilan gadis itu.

" Jangan menatap orang aneh itu, atau akau akan ikut-ikutan jadi aneh." Balas sang ibu menenangkan anaknya. Tampa memikirkan orang-orang yang menatap aneh kepadanya, ia melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju dermaga pelabuhan dikota tersebut.

***TAO POV***

Namaku Huang Zitao. Yah, aku bukanlah orang aneh seperti yang mereka pikirkan. Hanya saja aku bisa pingsan kalau aku lama-lama terkena teriknya matahari terlalu lama. Aku tetap melangkahkan kakiku menuju pelabuhan untuk bisa sampai ketempat tujuanku. Ketika aku sedang berjalan, tiba-tiba _handphone _ ku berdering. Ketika kulihat, ternyata Kibum _Jie-jie_ yang menghubungiku. Langsung saja aku mengangkatnya.

"Tao, kau ada dimana?"

"Aku hanya membeli tiket, dan sekarang aku sedang dipelabuhan."

Sejujurnya, karena penyakit ini aku tak akan mendatangi tempat ini dimusim terpanas hanya untuk bunuh diri. Namun, ini (terpaksa) aku lakukan karena aku harus menghadiri pesta pernikahan Kibum _jie-jie_ dan suami 'Yunani' nya itu.

"Aku sudah menyuruh seseorang untuk menjemputmu kesana. Apa kau melihatnya?"

"Aku belum melihat seseorang dengan memegang bendera bertuliskan 'Selamat datang Ms. Huang."

"Oh, kau tunggulah dia. Dia akan mudah kau kenali. Dia adalah orang yang berpenampilan paling bagus diantara para pengunjung."

'_hey jie, aku juga yang paling mudah dikenali disini. Karena hanya aku orang Asia yang ada disini'_ batinku berkata seperti itu. "Baiklah, _jie_. Aku menegrti." Aku mematikan teleponku.

Kibum _jie_ dan aku bukanlah saudara kandung. Aku diangkat oleh 'ayahnya' Kibum _jiejie_. Hanya ia keluarga yang aku punya didunia ini.

Beberapa jam kemudian,

Aku melihat begitu banyak antrian yang akan memasuki kapal. Bisakah aku menunggunya? Jika aku terus-terusan menunggunya, bisa-bisa aku pingsan duluan sebelum menaiki kapal. Ahh, tanganku. Aku melihat tanganku sudah dipenuhi bintik-bintik merah. Ini buruk. Aku akan pergi kedepan secepatnya sebelum hal buruk terjadi. Dapat aku dengar teriakan dari seorang pemandu wisata '_Kapalnya sudah disini' _ ucapnya.

Akupun berjalan menerobos kerumunan orang-orang disana. "Permisi, maaf." Hanya itu yang bisa aku ucapkan ketika aku menabrak orang-orang.

BUGH

Seorang wanita menabrakku dengan kekuatan, yaa bisa dibilang cukup kuat sehingga hampira saja membuatku jatuh kelaut. "Maaf." Ucapnya santai.

BUGH

Dan lagi, tangan seorang lelaki yang dengan tidak elitnya mengenai wajahku. Cukup keras sampai-sampai membuat wajahku menjadi sakit. Apa ini hari tersialku? Jika ia, oh tuhan, aku hanya ingin ini cepat berlalu.

Seseorang dengan berpakaian formal seperti yang aku lihat di majalah berdiri didepanku. Sangat mahal, dari pakaiannya aku bisa menjamin dia bukanlah orang biasa. Benar saja, ketika aku melihat kearahnya, aku bisa melihat dua orang _bodyguard_ mencoba memberi perlindungan terhadap orang itu. "Hey, hati-hati." Teriak _bodyguard_ nya kepadaku dan juga pengunjung lain.

'_Itu Kris Wu! Apa yang ia lakukan disini?'_

'_Wah, beruntung sekali. Itu benar-benar dia!'_

'_Dia selalu terlihat so hot!'_

Ucap orang-orang dibelakangku. Aku benar-benar bingung deangan keadaan yang aku hadapi sekarang. Siapa itu Kris Wu? Apa dia dari komunitas orang bekulit hitam? Tapi kenapa dia tidak berkulit hitam?

"Maaf, apa aku memukulmu?" ucapku padanya.

Apa! Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa ia menatapku seperti itu?

"Tuan Kris, apa ada sesuatu yang salah?"

"Tidak, Aku sudah menemukannya." Ucapnya kepada orang yang sedang ia hubungi.

Aku masih berdiri didepannya. Aku melihat rambut seorang gadis yang tersangkut di jas lelaki itu. angin yang sangat sial bagi wanita itu.

"Ah, rambutku!

Hey, apa yang akan dia lakukan? Aku melihatnya mengambil sesuatu dari saku jas nya. Pisau lipat? Untuk apa ia mengambilnya? Aku memperhatikan apa yang akan dia lakukan dengan pisau itu. oh tidak, ia ingin memotong rambut wanita itu yang tersangkut dibajunya.

"JANGAAN!" teriak wanita tersebut.

"BERHENTI!" teriakku sebelum ia benar-benar memotong rambut wanita malang tersebut. aku langsung mencegah lelai tersebut melakukan aksinya (?). Langsung saja, ku ambil pisau yang ia pegang dan ku kembalikan kembali.

"Tolong kau ingat! Rambut adalah nyawa bagi wanita!" ucapku ketus. "Tolong kau menghindar dari pandanganku! Kapal ini akan berangkat!"

***KRIS POV***

****"Tolong kau menghindar dari pandanganku! Kapal ini akan berangkat!" ucapnya padaku. Apa-apaan ini? Siapa dia? Seenaknya berbicara seperti itu kepadaku.

"Hey, ada apa denganmmu?" tanyaku padanya.

"Ada apa denganku?" ia balik menanya.

"Maaf. Matamu menunjukan tatapan bahwa kau tidak senang padaku." Benar saja, cara ia menatapku sangat aneh. Terlihat jelas dari matanya kalau ia tidak menyukaiku!

"Apa lelaki Yunani itu bisa memberi kenyamanan atau mereka hanya mementingkan dirinya sendiri? Apa kau pikir kau adalah lelaki paling luar biasa diplanet ini? Kau pikir kau bisa dengan seenaknya memotong rambut wanita, huh?" teriaknya pada ku. Aku bisa mendengar banyak orang yang menonton perdebatan kami mengatakan '_Dia wanita yang berani', 'siapa dia? Wanita yang berani berbicara seperti itu kepada Kris?' _ ah, sungguh. Ia bisa membuatku hilang kesabaran.

"Jangan egois! Lelaki sepertimu tidak tau bagaimana caranya peduli kepada wanita!" Kau tidak memiliki sesuatu yang bisa membuat orang menyukaimu pada pertemuan awal." Apa lagi ini? Ia tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk membalas.

"Awas, aku terburu-buru." Langsung saja aku menarik tangannya sebelum ia benar-benar kabur.

***NORMAL POV***

Terjadilah acara tarik menari antara Tao dan Kris. Tao sudah tak sanggup bertahan ditengah teriknya matahari, ia merasakan sakit dikepalanya. Pikirannya sudah tak fokus lagi.

"Hey, aku berbicara padamu!" ucap Kris yang sama sekali tak di iyakan oleh Tao. '_Dan lelaki Yunani menyebalkan ini!' _dirinya membatin. Secepat mungkin ia harus berlindung dari matahari sebelum ia benarbenar pingsan. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, ia mendorong tubuh Kris sehingga Kris terjatuh. Tao langsung melarikan diri dengan naik keatas kapal yang akan berangkat tersebut.

"Ah, akhirnya aku bisa terlindung dari matahari." Tao langsung merasa lega karena ia berhasil menghindar dari musuhnya (?).

"Yang mulia, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya para _bodyguard_ sambil membantu Kris. Kris menatap Tao dengan tatapan penuh benci dan amarah. Sedangkan Tao hanya menatap dirinya dengan polosnya seakan ia tidak berbuat satu kesalahan.

"Kau tidak terluka kan, Yang mulia?" tanya sang _bodyguard_ lagi.

"Ah, sepertinya aku sedikit merasa bersalah. Apa aku mendorongnya terlalu keras yah?" Tao kembali menatap Kris yang malang. "Itu hanyalah sebuah kecelakaan kecil, maafkan aku!" teriaknya sambil meninggalkan Kris yang terduduk disana. Tiba-tiba ponsel Tao berdering.

"Tao, kau dimana?"

"Aku sudah diatas kapal _jie._"

"Apa Kris menjemputmu dengan cepat?"

"K-Kris?" Tao terkejut ketika tau bahwa orang yang dimaksudkan _jiejie_ nya adalah lelaki yang tadinya beradu mulut dengannya.

"Tao, hey, ada apa?"

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa. Kapal terakhir yang aku tumpangi berangkat cepat. Jadi aku tak sempat menunggunya."

"Hey, kau! Enyahlah dari kapal itu!" teriak Kris penuh amarah. Tao masih menatap kearahnya.

"Jangan cemas _jie,_ aku sudah membeli peta. Jadi aku akan kesana secepatnya."

Tao memutus kontak dengan Kibum. Ia hanya menatap Kris dan rasa cemas sedikit ada._ 'bisa-bisa aku dibunuhnya kalau aku dekat dengannya'_

"Hey kau wanita sialan! Turun dari sana!" teriak Kris tak terima.

"Yang mulia, kapalnya sudah berangkat."

"Lepaskan!"

Tao masih betah disana dan sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Tiba-tiba saja angin berhembus kencang dan menerbangkan topi yang ia kenakan. Rambut hitam yang yang panjang terurai indah terbawa hembusan angin.

"A-Asia?" Kris terkejut melihatnya karena baru menyadari bahwa Tao lah yang harus ia jemput.

**The Prince's Cactus ****Xu Ci  
dragonpeach **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Acara Pernikahan Kibum dan Siwon**

Pesta pernikah yang mewah tengah berlangsung disebuah istana megah di Athena. Tao bisa melihat betapa bahagianya Kibum dengan pasangannya. Kibum tampak cantik dengan baju pengantin yang ia kenakan.

"Selamat atas pernikahnmu, _jie_."

"Tao!" balas Kibum dengan bahagianya. "Terima kasih _baobei. _Aku sengan kau mau datang kesini." Kibum memeluk Tao dengan erat. Ia bahagia karena Tao datang keacara pernikahannya.

"Ayah tidak menyukai Siwon. Aku begitu terkejut."

"Kau tak harus mendengarkannya."

"Ia selalu menonton pertunjukan tua mereka yang bodoh dan ia selalu mengatakan bahwa Yunani sedang berperang. Tidak peduli berapa kali ku katakan padanya, dia tidak akan mendengarkan."

"Ayah tidak berubah sama sekali, Tao."

"Oh Tao, bibi kecil sayangku. Terima kasih kau telah datang keacara pernikahan kami." Siwon _ge_ mengejutkanku. "Sebagai pemilik pulau ini, aku bertanggung jawab untuk memberi kesenangan dan kenyamananmu selama berada di Yunani." Tambah Siwon yang hendak memluk adik iparnya itu. Namun sayang, dengan cepat tao menghindar dari Siwon.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Besok aku akan kembali."

"Tao menolak pelukanku, sayang." Ucap Siwon sedih. "Tidak sayang, Tao hanya tidak terbiasa dengan tradisi Yunani." Kibum mencoba untuk memberi pengertian kepada Siwon, takut kalau Siwon salah paham nantinya.

"Besok? Tidakkah itu terlalu cepat?"

"Sekarang ini musim panas, itu artinya saatnya aku untuk beristirahat. Lagian, aku juga punya banyak pekerjaan." '_aku tak ingin tinggal disini! __Matahari__di__laut Mediterania__begitu kuat__. __Jika aku__tetap__tinggal di sini__, __yang ada aku bisa-bisa__mati'_

Tao menolak permintaan mereka. Kibum dan Siwon pun mulai melancarkan rencana untuk membuat Tao mau tinggal disana.

**STRATEGI #1 (PERENCANAAN PELAYANAN)**

"Tao, jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri. Karena aku sudah menikah dengan kibum, sekarang kau adalah anggota keluarga Wu. Orang-orang Yunani tidak akan membiarkan anggota keluarga mereka menjadi seorang hamba." Ucap Siwon sok bijak hanya untuk membuat Tao mau menetap di Yunani. Siwon mencoba meyakinkan Tao. "Jika kau ingin pekerjaan, aku akan membuka cabang di China dan akan membiarkanmu mengaturnya. Dan jika itu terjadi, kau juga akan berperan dalam perkembangan China. Pilihanmu sangat sempurna." Siwon teerus mencoba meyakinkan Tao."Kibum juga mengatakan bahwa kau memiliki nilai yang baik dan kau mendapatkan beasiswa untuk semuanya. Kalau tidak salah, kau mahasiswa keuangan dan manajemen, bukan?"

"Maaf sekali, yang kau ingat semua itu salah." Balas Tao cuek.

"Jadi itu benar? Tao, kau benar-benar tidak menyukaiku?" Siwon mencoba untuk mendramatisir keadaan supaya rencannya dengan Kibum berhasil. Sepertinya strategi pertama gagal. Poor Siwon.

**STRATEGI #2 (SERANGAN AIR MATA)**

"Tao, ku mohon, tetaplah disini." Kibum mencoba merayu Tao dengan airmata buayanya. Ia tak benar-benar menangis. "Apa yang paling berarti bagimu dibandingkan dengan pernihakan _jie-jie_ mu?"

"_Jie_ –" _'tutup matamu, tutup matamu' _batin Tao.

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa,_jie._ Dan jangan kau buang-buang air matamu!"

"Baiklah, aku tak akan bicara iitu lagi asalkan kau mau menetap disini."

Dan ternyata strategi kedua juga gagal. Baiklah, jalankan strategi ketiga.

**STRATEGI #3 (BERBICARA DENGAN PANIK)**

"Tao, kau tenang saja. Kopermu akan aku bawakan. Kau tak usah repotrepot untuk membawanya. Aku akan menjaganya." Kibum terus berusaha agar Tao mau mendengarkannya. Kibum mengambil koper dan tas yang berada didekat Tao.

**STRATEGI #4 ( MENYURUH PARA MAID UNTUK MEMBAWA BARANG-BARANG TAO)**

"Toalong bawakan ini kedalam." Ia memanggil _maid _dan menyuruhnya untuk membawa tas dan koper Tao kedalam Istana. Dengan segera ia memberikan barang-barang Tao kepada para _maid_.

"Tapi, _jie. _Aku benar-benar _ –_" ucapan Tao terpotong karena mendengar teriakan para wanita-wanita yang berada disana. Tao mengikuti arah pandang mereka.

"Itu pangeran Kris Wu." Ucap wanita dengan rambut diikat kebelakang.

"Akh, benar. Itu pangeran Kris." ucap wanita yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Ah, Kris. kau sudah sampai ternyata." Kibum menyambut Kris yang berjalan kearah mereka. Tao sangat kaget ketika ia melihat Kris.

Tao dapat melihat Kris memakai setelan jas berwarna hitam yang cocok dengan postur tingginya. Jangan lupakan rambut pirangnya dan mata birunya. Kris benar-benar terlihat tampan. Semua maid membungkukan badan memberi hormat kepada Kris.

"Maaf ayah, aku terlambat." Ucapnya dingin.

"Tak apa, yang terpenting kau sudah berada disini. Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu kepada seseorang." "Ah, Tao, kemarilah. Aku ingin memperkenalkan kau dengan anakku."

Tao tambah dikagetkan dengan kenyataan bahwa lelaki itu adalah anak dari suami _jie-jie_ nya. "Dia adalah anankku sekarang, Tao."

Mata mereka saling beradu. Tatapan penuh benci saling mereka lemparkan satu sama lain.

'_Dialah wanita sialan yang sudah membuatku jatuh kelaut dan membuat jas yang baru saja ku beli menjadi bau laut. Dan dia juga sudah membuatku terlambat diacara pernikahan ayah.' –Kris_

"Nah ,Kris. Ini adalah bibimu." Siwon memperkenalkan Tao kepada Kris.

'_Kenapa dia masih saja menatapku tajam? Bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau kejadian itu tidak sengaja?' –Tao._

"Tao? Nama yang aneh. Bagaimana caranya aku mengejanya? T-O-A?" Kris berbicara dengan nada mengejek. Sedangkan yang diejek hanya bisa melemparkan glare kepada lawannya didepan.

'_Kenapa suasananya menjadi menakutkan?'_ _–Siwon _

"Kris, yang benar itu T-A-O. Dan tolong kau harus jaga perkataanmu!" perintah Siwon kepada Kris.

"Menjaga perkataanku? Aku hanya mengeja namanya saja." Blas Kris cuek.

"Kris!" bentak Siwon yang melihat kelakuan Kris yang semakin kurang sopan.

"Tak masalah. Itu hanya nama panggilan. Terserah dia mau memanggilku apa." Tao meletakkan anggur yang tadi ia pegang. "Jika kau tak ingin menjadi keponakannya bibi Tao, kau bisa menjadi keponakannya bibi TOA!" ejek Tao.

"K-kau! Tak akan ku biarkan lolos dariku!" Kris geram dengan ucapan Tao tadi.

'_Dasar wanita gila! Tau kah kau,hari ini kau sudah membuatku benar-benar malu? Dan sekarang kau malah berdiri didepanku dan dengan hak istimewamu sebagai bibiku kau malah seenaknya memerintahku!' –Kris _

'_Laki-laki sialan! Tinggal dengannya? Selama mereka tidak bercerai, aku akan tetap menjadi bibimu! Dan apa yang kau lakukan pada hari ini adalah kesalahanmu sendiri.' –Tao._

"Kalian berdua, BERHENTI!" Kibum melerai mereka berdua yang sedang mabuk amarah. Kibum berdiri diantara mereka. "Kris, Tao. Aku tak tau permasalahan apa yang terjadi pada kalian hari ini, aku hanya ingin kalian ingat bahwa kalian berdua sekarang adalah keluarga!" tegas Kibum mencoba membuat dua insan yang sedang berperang ini mengerti.

"Aku mengerti." ucap mereka berdua bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong~

Saya kembali dengan fict baru KT. Awalnya hanya iseng-iseng aja pengen baca The Prince's Cactus versi KT. Makanya aku bikin. Gak tau kenapa malah pengen posting.

Kalau readers banyak menemukan keanehan dalam fict ini, mohon dimaklumi saja. Saya baru pertama sekali membuat fict dari manga. Dan maaf jika banyak typo yang bertebaran. Karena fict ini hanya sekali ketik tanpa ada di cek ulang. Dan juga maaf, jika readers tidak menegrti dengan ceritanya. Ngerti atau gak ngerti, anggap aja ngerti, ok? /maksa amat/

REVIEW ANDA MENENTUKAN FF INI~  
MOHON DI REVIEW JIKA INGIN INI LANJUT, JIKA TIDAK YA GAK LANJUT!


	2. Chapter 2

The Prince's Cactus ©Xu Ci

Rate : T+

Genre : Comedy, Drama, Romance

Cast : EXO Member and Other

Summary : The Prince's Cactus KrisTao ver

KRIS

Membuatku kehilangan muka saat bertemu untuk pertama kalinya, dia hanya rakyat biasa! Berani-beraninya ia memberitahu apa yang harus ku lakukan? Mengapa ia tidak bisa menjadi seperti perempuan lain di sekitar yang manis, lugu dan menggemaskan. Tapi kenapa harus seperti kaktus, penuh duri, menusuk-nusuk orang lain? 

TAO  
Aku tidak bisa mengerti mengapa ia membutuhkan pelayan untuk membantunya. Menyuruhku seenaknya seperti mengenakan pakaian, meskipun fakta mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki tangan dan kaki!

WARNING!

GS, TYPO BERTEBARAN, BAHASA KACAU+ANCUR.

Diadaptasi dari Manga dengan judul yang sama. Akan ada beberapa yang ditambah dalam fict ini dikarekan keterbatasan author dalam masalah translate~~

PS : _**bold dan italic adalah flashback**_

Enjoy this fict ^^

**The Prince's Cactus ****Xu Ci  
dragonpeach **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tao yang sedang tidur terganggu oleh suara musik yang keras dari kamar sebelah. Ia terpaksa harus terbangun dari istirahatnya setelah perjalanan yang melelahkan tadi.

"Akh, pesta makan malamnya sudah mulai? Bukankah sekarang masih sore?" Tao bermonolog ria. Ia turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Ia keluar dan mencari sumber suara yang benar-benar telah mengganggunya.

Tao adalah wanita yang sukatidur dipagi hari dan terbangun dimalam hari. Itu terjadi karena semenjak ia alergi dengan matahari dan itu membuat kantung matanya semakin jelas. Ia terus berjalan sambil menutup kedua telinganya denan tangannya. _'Musik rock? Berisik sekali!'_ omelnya selama perjalanan.

"Apa orang Yunani terbiasa menghidupkan musik dengan volume keras?" ia bertanya entah pada siapa.

Tao sudah sampai didepan sumber suara. Ia pun lalu membuka pintu dan betapa terkejutnya Tao ternyata pelakunya adalah Kris. Ia melihat Kris disana, dengan dilayani para _maid_ yang merapikan penampilannya. Disana ada 3 orang _maid_, satu membantunya merapikan rambutnya, yang satunya lagi membantunya merapikan celananya dan terakhir membantunya merapikan jas yang ia kenakan untuk acara makan malam.

Tao tercengang melihat pemandangan didepannya. Langsung saja otaknya berkhayal melihat Kris bagaikan seorang 'Kaisar' yang dilayani banyak dayang.

'_Dia bersikap seolah-olah orang-orang adalah maidnya! Dia benar-benar hidup seperti seorang idiot!'_

"Tao?"

'_Dia benar-benar membuatku muak!'_

Tao langsung teringat dengan ucapan Kibum tentang Kris.

"_**Tao, kau tau kenapa semua orang memanggilnya Pangeran Kris?"**_

"_**Tidak, aku tak tau." Balas Tao cuek.**_

"_**Kris adalah pangeran Kerajaan Santorini. Ratu Losimali adalah neneknya. Dia telah dinobatkan menjadi seorang pangeran sejak ia lahir. M**__**eskipun Santorini adalah**____** negara kecil,**____**tetapi kekayaan negara ini ada pada berlian**__**, **__**kekayaan**__**nya **__**mendekati posisi**____**pertama di dunia.**__** "**_

_**.**_

"Untuk saat ini, tolong bawakan sepatuku!" Tao terkejut dari lamunannya. Tunggu, membawakan sepatunya?

"Kau memanggilku?" tanya Tao dengan polosnya sambil menujuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu saja kau. Memangnya siapa lagi? Hanya kau yang berdiri didekat sepatuku!"

Dengan kesal, Tao mengambilkan sepatu Kris.

"Ini?" Tao menyodorkan sepatu yang dimaksud Kris.

"Pasangkan kekaki ku!" perintah Kris dengan seenaknya. Para _maid_ terkejut dibuatnya.

"Biar kami yang melakukannya, Yang Mulia." Ucap para _maid_. Dengan santai Kris melambaikan tangannya seakan-akan berkata 'Tidak'.

"Tao. Lakukan!"

'_Oh tuhan, haruskah aku melakukan perintah si laki-laki pirang itu? Haruskah aku memakaikan sepatu laki-laki sialan itu? '_ emas=matahari=musuh . '_baiklah, berhubung matahari tidak ada, berarti tidak ada alasanku untuk takut!'_ (emas itu rambutnya Kris yang golden blonde)

"Pangeran, kau membutuhkan _maid _untuk memakaikan baju dan sepatumu. Apa kau tidak punya tangan?" '_dia benar-benar membuatku marah! Kau harus membayar semuanya!'_

"Memang itu yang harus dilakukan para _maid_." Balas Kris tak mau kalah.

'_Apaa? Aku maidnya?'_

"Apa kau lupa, Pangeran?" tanya Tao dengan nada sakrastik. "Aku bukanlah _maid_ mu! Dan itu artinya aku tak harus menuruti perintahmu!" Tao berdiri didepan jendela kamar Kris dan masih memegang sepatu Kris. Ia mengarahkan tangannya yang masih memegang sepatu Kris keluar jendela. Tao pun menjatuhkan sepatu Kris kebawah.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya para _maid_ yang melihat aksi Tao. sedangkan Kris semakin geram melihat Tao yang benar-benar tidak menghargainya.

"Maaf, aku bukanlah orang baik yang akan menolongmu." Ucap Tao santai. "_Bye~_"

Tao keluar kamar Kris dan berjalan kebawah. Para tamu sudah mulai berdatangan. Tao berjalan kearah Kibum dan Siwon yang sekarang sedang membelakanginya.

"Tao, matahari baru saja tenggelam. Kau bangun diwaktu yang tepat." Ucap Kibum.

"Musiknya sangat berisik!" ucap tao penuh amarah. Ia benar-benar berada dalam mood yang buruk.

"Tapi, kau _band_ ini bisa memainkan segala jenis musik. Kenapa kau tidak pergi kesana dan meminta musik yang kau suka? Lalu, setelah kau menukarnya dengan yang kau suka, aku akan mengatakan kepada Kris untuk tidak memainkan jenis musik ini." Ucap Kibum mencoba menenangkan Tao.

'_Kris lagi? Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya!'_

Tao menukar lagunya dengan musik yang benar-benar aneh (menurut mereka). Suasana pun menjadi mencekam dengan tambahan lagu pilihan Tao.

"Tao, musik jenis apa ini?"

"Jenis musik yang aku pilih ini adalah musik opera!_ Jesaier!_" Jawab Tao. "_Jesaier_ menemukan cintanya yang ternyata bertunangan dengan orang lain. Tiba-tiba ia mengalami serangan jantung dan meninggal. Lalu arwahnya menari-nari di halaman kuburan." Papar Tao sambil melambai-lambaikan jarinya membentuk putaran. Siwon dan Kibum takut akan cerita yang baru saja Tao ceritakan.

"Tao tidak menyukaiku , _honey_." Ucap Siwon kepada Kibum.

"Kau memiliki selera musik yang bagus." Ejek Kris yang beru saja datang.

"Apa? Oh apa kau sudah menemukan sepatumu, Pangeran?" tanya Tao

"Aku ragu, apa kamu mengetahui siapa aku!" ucap Kris mendekati Tao yang duduk di kursi dekat kolam. "Aku adalah pewaris dari keluarga Wu! Aku yang memegang bisnis keluarga ini!"

'_Wu family? Aku sudah mendengarnya!'_

Nenek moyang keluarga Wu adalah seorang bajak laut di Samudra Atlantik, mereka menjadi kaya setelah itu mereka membangun kapal-kapal di darat. Maka selama ratusan tahun, mereka menjadi keluarga yang paling terkenal di Eropa. Mereka masih menguasai dunia dibidang keuangan di seluruh Samudera Atlantik.

"Kau sudah tau siapa aku?"

"..."

"Hey, kau!"

"Kakakku, Kibum, adalah pengisi acara pada pesta kali ini. Suaminya, Wu Siwon, sekarang adalah kepala keluarga Wu. Dan laki-laki itu adalah orang yang bangga dengan putranya, Kris Wu." Ucap Tao sambil menunjuk kearah Kibum dan Siwon yang tengah duduk dikursi yang berada didekat kolam. "Lagi pula, aku, aku adalah bibimu yang sangat luar biasa, Huang Zi Tao. " ucapnya penuh rasa bangga. Kris menatap Tao dengan tatapan horror. "Kau mengerti?"

Pertarungan masih sengit terjadi antara Tao dan Kris. Keduanya saling menatap tajam satu sama lain. Kris sangat benci kenyataan ini, ya, kenyataan bahwa wanita yang ia anggap 'gila' ini adalah bibinya. Oh Kris, kenyataan tak akan pernah berubah. Kau harus ingat itu!

"Sepertinya aku selalu berada satu langkah dibelakangmu."

"Baguslah kalau kau mengerti situasinya. Berikan aku segelas jus, aku tidak suka minum wine." Perintah Tao kepada Kris. Kris yang tak terima hanya bisa memberi _glare_ dan terpaksa melakukan perintah 'bibi'nya itu.

"KAU!"

"Ada masalah, Kris?"

"Kau memerintahku sekarang?"

"Keliatannya begitu, lihatlah situasi sekarang!" Kris pun memutar balik tubuhnya dan berjalan mengambilkan pesanan sang 'bibi'. Sedangkan Tao? Ia duduk kembali ketempat awal dan bersulang dengan keranjang buah-buahan yang ada dimeja itu. '_Selamat atas kemenanganmu membalas dendam kepada musuhmu, Kris'_ ucapnya sambil bersulang dengan keranjang buah.

'_Dia hanyalah pangeran dinegara kecil. Kenapa pula semua orang membungkuk memberi hormat kepadanya? Maaf saja, itu tidak berlaku kepadaku. Jika kau ingin bertengkar denganku, kau lebih baik menjauh sekarang!'_

Tao yang sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya akan Kris dan kemenangannya di kejutkan oleh kedatangan 3 orang gadis dengan pakaian yang seksi. Mereka bertiga memakai baju dengan bagian dada yang rendah. Memperlihatkan belahan dada mereka masing-masing.

"Hey, kau, aku peringatkan. Jauhi pangeran Kris!" ucap wanita yang memakai _mini dress pink_ sambil bertegak pinggang. "Kau pikir kami tidak tau kalau kau ingin merebut perhatian pangeran Kris? Apa kau yakin pangeran akan menyukaimu?" tanyanya lagi. "Itu benar." Sambung wanita dengan _dress_ berwarna hitam dengan corak bunga putih.

"Apa kalian semua menyukainya?" tanya Tao malas sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangannya. '_dengn sikapnya yang seperti itu kalian menyukainya?' _sambung Tao dalam hati.

"Tentu saja, dia itu pangeran yang sangat tampan. Dan dia adalah impian semua wanita." Ucap wannita dengan _dress _hitam.

"Ooohh. Dia adalah pangeran yang sempurna." Ucap wanita yang memakai _mini dress_ berwarna hitam.

"Iya. Iya, benar, dia adalah pangeran yang sangat sempurna." Ucap wanita yang memakai _mini dress pink_ yang bagaikan ber-fangirling ria. "Hanya orang-orang seperti kau yang tidak bisa mengalamatkan

"APA?" tanya Tao kaget.

"Ngomong-ngomong, orang Asia sepertimu seharusnya pergi dari sini. Kau sangatlah jauh berbeda dengan Kris!" ucapnya kasar pada Tao.

Tanpa mereka bertiga sadari, Kris berjalan mendekati Tao dengan membawakan jus pesanan Tao. Kris berjalan dengan gagahnya dan sedikit berbicara. Mendengar seseorang yang berbicara dibelakangnya, mereka bertiga kaget dan langsung melihat kebelakang.

"Jadi, seperti itukah pendapat kalian tentangku?" ucap Kris sambil memegang jus Tao. Mereka yang tadinya terkejut langsung mempersilahkan Kris untuk duduk di kursi yang langsung mereka sediakan. Ada yang langsung memijat bahu Kris, memberikan segelas _wine_, dan memberikan buah-buahan. Kris benar-benar mendapatkan pelayanan yang memuaskan. Wanita cantik dan seksi juga _wine_ yang sangat berkualitas yang diberikan para wanita tadi.

"Hey, kau minggirlah. Aku yang pertama." Ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Pangeran, pestamu sangat luar biasa. Maukah kau berdansa denganku?" ucap wanita yang memakai _mini dress pink _ yang bernama Jessica. "Berdansalah denganku, pangeran." Pintanya lagi.

tao yang melihatnya hanya bisa memasang tampang bosan. Memuakan sekali melihat para wanita yang berebut berdansa dengan laki-laki aneh yang meruapakan 'keponakannya' itu. Tao hanya memperhatikan saja tanpa ingin berkomentar. Lama-lama ia menjadi semakin muak dan mengeluarkan komentarnya.

"Kalian, berhati-hatilah." Ucapnya santai. Sontak Tao langsung mendapatkan _deathglare_ dari ketiga wanita tadi. Sayang sekali, _glare_ yang mereka lemparkan tidak mempan membuat Tao takut.

"Aku bilang juga apa, kau itu mudah sekali untuk dibenci." Ucap Kris sinis sambil menatap Tao intens. Tao menatap balik Kris dengan tatapan benci. "Kenapa kau memeberiku _glare_ seperti itu?

"Apa kau selalu cinta kepada dirimu sendiri? Dasar lelaki egois!"

DRRTTT DRRRTT!

_Smartphone_ Tao bergetar, dengan cepat Tao langsung mengangkatnya.

"Halo. Ini aku, Tao."

"..."

"Oh boss, aku akan kembali dalam beberapa hari kedepan. Disini sangat panas."

"..."

"Aku hampir saja dihanguskan oleh matahari. Tak ada satu orang pun yang ingin tinggal disini." Tao yang sedang asyik mengobrol harus rela mengakhiri obrolannya karena secara tiba-tiba Kris merebut _smartphone_ putih Tao dan mematikannya.

"Aku sedang berbicara denganmu!" tegas Kris kepada Tao. Tao yang terheran-heran dengan sikap Kris yang seenaknya merampas dan mematikan sambungan telepon Tao dengan boss nya. "Kau harus melihat kepadaku ketika berbicara denganku. Tapi kau malah menelepon." Ucap Kris ketus. Tao yang tak terima langsung merebut kembali handphonenya dari tangan Kris.

"Kris, aku bukan pembantumu! Lebih baik kau menjauh dariku atau tak ada jaminan untukmu tentang apa yang akan terjadi!" bentak Tao penuh amarah. Kris membelalakan matanya mendengar ucapan Tao. Tao menjauhi Kris dan kembali menyambung percakapannya yang tadi sempat terputus.

"Halo, ini aku, Tao. Maaf tadi sambungan teleponnya terputus begitu saja." Tao sepertinya asyik mengobrol dengan boss nya. Kris yang kesal karena ia dicuekin dan dibentak langsung berjalan kearah Tao dan kembali merampas _smartphone_ Tao yang sedang menempel ditelinga Tao. Kris langsung melempar _smartphone _Tao kekolam.

"Oh tidak! _Handphone_ ku! Kris, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau membentakku? Beraninya kau!"

"KAUU! BERANINYA KAU MELEPMAR HANDPHONE KU YANG SANGAT BERHARGA?" berang Tao dengan emosi yang meluap-luap.

"Hmm. Sekarang kita –"

"Kris, kau benar-benar membuat ku marah!" Tao langsung memegang bahu Kris. Kris hanya memperhatikan apa yang akan dilakukan Tao. Betapa terkejutnya Kris ketika ia merasakan sakit ditulang keringnya akibat tendangan Tao. Belum sampai itu saja, Tao mendorong Kris kedepan hingga membuat Tubuh tinngi Kris terjatuh kebelakang dan ia pun tercebur kedalam kolam.

"Sekarang, kau ambilkan _handphoen_ku!"

'_Wanita ini benar-benar gila'_

"OMG! Pangeran!" teriak Jessica dan teman-temannya yang melihat Kris sekarang sudah berada didalam kolam. "Kau! Beraninya mendorong Pangeran kekolam!" ucapnya sambil menunjuk Tao tepat kewajah Tao! Tao melemparkan _glare_ nya kearah mereka bertiga.

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Tao enteng.

"Apa kau gila? Kenapa Kau harus lakukan itu?" tanya salah satu teman Jessica.

"Lihatlah kelakuanmu! Lekaslah meminta maaf kepadanya!" bentak Jessica.

Tanpa Tao sadari, tangan Kris sudah berada dipergelangan kaki Tao dan memegangnya. Dengan sekali sentakan, Tao pun ikut tercebur kekolam. Tangan Tao mengerjap-ngerjap keatas dan dapat ia lihat sekarang Kris berada didepannya.

"Kris, kau gila!"

"Kelihatnnya kau tidak suka padaku."

"APA? Aku tak akan pernah suka padamu!"

Kris semakin mendekatkan dirinya kearah Tao. Jarak mereka dekat, dan mereka saling menatap intens satu sama lain. Pada saat ini, mereka masih memiliki pendapat yang sama tentang satu sama lain.

'_Dan pada saat ini, aku memutuskan untuk tetap disini dan bertarung dengan pangeran yang menjijikan seperti dia! Lihat saja, siapa yang akan jadi pemenang!'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

TBC~~

Ok, Chapt 2 done.

Oh iya,

Masalah tentang rate nya?  
Jawabannya : fict ini rate T+. Aku nulis rate T pas info itu karena gak ada T+ dan aku juga gak inget kalo nulis rate M dalam fict. Aku nulis M karena aku mikirnya ini ratenya M. Setelah aku tanya-tanya sama temen-temen, mereka bilang kalo manga aslinya tu rate T+ . dengan kata lain, fict ini juga T+

Masalah kenapa bisa Tao jadi bibi Kris?  
Jawabannya : Kan Tao itu adik angkatnya Kibum, makanya dia di panggil bibi. Kibum nikah sama Siwon –Bapaknya Kris, itu artinya Tao jadi adik ipar Siwon dan secara otomatis Tao itu bibinya Kris karena kakaknya Tao nikah sama bapak Kris.

Masalah umur mereka?  
Jawabannya : Tao umurnya 21 tahun dan Kris 23 tahun. Siwon anggap saja umurnya 48 tahun, dan Kibum itu 32 tahun. Dalam manga aslinya, yang diketahui Cuma umur Tao, yaitu 21 tahun. Yang lainnya gak di perjelas gitu dalam manganya. /kalo gak salah sih, ya gitu/ /eh?/

Masalah kenapa di warning aku nulis YAOI padahal GS?  
Jawabannya : Aku kira walau GS tetap ditulis kalo itu YAOI karena kan cast nya itu sebenarnya para namja.

Sekali lagi saya minta maaf kepada para readers atas kesalahan di chapt pertama. Dan terima kasih atas review dari para readers semua. Benar-benar membantu saya dalam pembuatan fict ini. Saya masih membutuhkan kritik dan saran dari kalian semua untuk kemajuan fict ini dan saya sendiri dalam membuat sebuah fict. Sekali lagi, Untuk yang sudah kasih review, saya sangat berterima kasih karena mau memberi reviewnya. Dan buat yang Cuma view doang, saya ucapkan terima Kasih dan tolong kasih review untuk selanjutnya. /Bow/

Review, please! ^^

** dragonpeach_**


	3. Chapter 3

The Prince's Cactus ©Xu Ci

Rate : T+

Genre : Comedy, Drama, Romance

Cast : EXO Member and Other

Summary : The Prince's Cactus KrisTao ver

KRIS

Membuatku kehilangan muka saat bertemu untuk pertama kalinya, dia hanya rakyat biasa! Berani-beraninya ia memberitahu apa yang harus ku lakukan? Mengapa ia tidak bisa menjadi seperti perempuan lain di sekitar yang manis, lugu dan menggemaskan. Tapi kenapa harus seperti kaktus, penuh duri, menusuk-nusuk orang lain? 

TAO  
Aku tidak bisa mengerti mengapa ia membutuhkan pelayan untuk membantunya. Menyuruhku seenaknya seperti mengenakan pakaian, meskipun fakta mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki tangan dan kaki!

WARNING!

GS, TYPO BERTEBARAN, BAHASA KACAU+ANCUR.

Diadaptasi dari Manga dengan judul yang sama. Akan ada beberapa yang ditambah dalam fict ini dikarekan keterbatasan author dalam masalah translate~~

PS : _**bold dan italic adalah flashback**_

Enjoy this fict ^^

**The Prince's Cactus ****Xu Ci  
dragonpeach **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu, Tao, Kibum dan Siwon –kakak ipar Tao– sedang berada diruang tengah. Siwon dan Kibum duduk berdua didepan Tao. sedangkan Tao hanya duduk sendirian. Mereka terkejut dengan keputusan Tao yang ingin tinggal disana.

"Apa kau akan tinggal disini?" tanya Kibum memastikan apa benar Tao ingin tinggal disana atau tidak.

"Itu benar. Berikan kembali kartu kredit ku! Aku ingin membeli beberapa pakaian." Pinta Tao. bukannya Tao tidak memiliki baju, tetapi semua baju Tao dicuci dan Tao hanya memiliki baju (yang bisa dipakai) hanya satu, dan itu adalah pakaian yang sedang ia pakai.

"Tapi Tao, kenapa kau ingin tinggal disini? Kedengarannya mendadak sekali. Apa lagi semenjak kau menolak permintaanku dan tidak mendengarkan nasihatku."

'_Apa artinya dia tidak sepenuhnya membenciku?'_ tanya Siwon dalam hati.

Mereka tidak menyadari kedatangan Kris yang mulai mendekat kearah mereka.

"Mungkin keponakan yang baik akan menjaga baik bibinya. Dan dia begitu tersentuh ketika dia memutuskan untuk tinggal." Ucap Kris yang turun dari tangga.

"Berhentilah kau untuk bersikap manis kepadaku! Aku memiliki tangan dan kaki dan aku juga bisa menjaga diriku sendiri!" bantah Tao yang tak mau kalah dari Kris.

"Tao, kau kenapa selalu menolak kebaikan orang lain?"

"Kris, itu bagus kau sudah mau keluar. Dan Tao, dia akan pergi berbelanja dimusim panas ini. Kau mau menemaninya?" tanya Kibum yang sebenarnya secara tidak langsung melerai perdebatan mereka berdua.

"Aku bisa pergi sendiri! Aku hanya membutuhkan kartu kreditku!" bantah Tao. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin pergi berbelanja dengan musuhnya itu.

"Tidak masalah, aku akan pergi bersamanya."

'_Benar-benar memuakan! Aku tak akan melepaskanmu!'_ batin Tao tidak terima dengan Kris.

"Apa menakutkan jika pergi sendirian daripada bersamaku?"

"Aku hanya memikirkan pertama aku harus pergi kemana?_ Armani_? _Gucci_?_ Prada_? Oh tidak!" ucap Tao.

"_Chanel _kelihatannya tidak buruk juga." Siwon mencoba memberi solusi kepada Tao.

"NO! Itu kedengarannya kuno sekali!" bantah Tao. _Poor _Siwon.

.

.

.

Mereka pun langsung pergi menuju pusat kota. Mencari pakaian yang ingin dibeli oleh Tao. Tao tak sendirian, ditemani oleh Kris dan tiga orang _bodyguard_ yang setia mengekori mereka berdua. Mobil van mewah berwarna hitam berhenti tepat didepan toko _Gucci._ Mereka keluar dari mobil dan memasuki toko tersebut. Tao hanya memakai baju kaos dan celana jeans dengan topi yang setia bertengger dikepalanya.

"Selamat datang, Pangeran Kris." sambut para pegawai disana sambil membungkukan tubuh mereka. tao terkagum-kagum melihat koleksi yang ada didalamnya. Mulai dari tas, baju, sepatu, kaca mata, topi, dan lain-lain.

***TAO POV***

Aku hanya ingin membeli beberapa pakaian untuk ku pakai. Aku benar-benar tak percaya dia akan membawaku ke Gucci. Benar-benar diluar dugaan. Aku melihat banyak koleksi _Gucci_ yang bena-benar menggodaku.

"Tuan Kris, boleh kah kami tahu apa yang kau butuhkan?" tanya pemilik toko itu ramah. Aku tak begitu peduli dengan keadaan sekitar.

"Tao, kau pilihlah apa yang kau mau." Perintah Kris padaku.

Sejak kau menjadi sangat baik kepadaku, aku akan meminta semua yang ada di toko ini. Jangan salahkan aku yang menginginkannya. Kau yang memintaku menyebutkan semua yang ku mau, bukan?

Akupun menunjuk semua koleksi yang ada disana. Mulai dari baju, sepatu, _dress_, kaca mata, dompet. Semuanya, sampai –sampai seisi toko aku pinta. Tokonya jadi kosong karena aku mengambil semua koleksinya.

"Semuanya, semua yang ada disini. Aku menginginkan semuanya." Ucapku final. Aku dapat melihat bagaimana kagetnya semua orang disana karena permintaanku. Masa bodoh, peduli apa aku?

"Pangeran, jangan lupa. Kau yang membayar semua tagihannya!" ucapku santai sambil meninggalkannya disana.

"Tuan Kris,"

"Hey Tao! kembali kau!" teriaknya.

"Semuanya 1,3 milyar, tuan." Ucap pemilik toko tersebut. dan aku benra-benar melenggangkan kaki menjauhi toko itu.

Akupun keluar dari toko tersebut. Lega sekali aku bisa memuaskan hasrat belanjaku tanpa harus mengeluarkan uang ku. Sangat melegakan sekali membeli banyak keperluan seperti ini, terlebih seseorang mau memang memiliki hal yang penting. Saat ini, aku selalu berpikir tentang bagaimana bisa balas dendam kepada pangeran yang memiliki IQ rendah.

Akupun melangkahkan kakiku menuju toko selanjutnya. Hari ini, jika aku melepaskan topikku dibawah terik matahari, bisa-bisa aku tidak jadi menghabiskan uang Kris. Aku melihat 3 orang wanita lokal yang sedang berbincang-bincang sambil membawa barang belanjaan mereka. Mereka berjalan mendekatiku. Dan aku tidak mengetahui itu adalah bahwa bahaya semakin mendekat kepadaku.

SLICE 

Salah satu dari 3 orang tersebut memotong rambutku sebelah dan mereka langsung berlari.

"Kembalilah ke China, _bitch!_" ucap mereka sambil berlari meninggalkanku. Aku hanya bisa diam, terdiam dengan ucapan dan perlakuan mereka. Aku melihat Kris keluar dari toko dan mendekatiku.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya padaku. Aku hanya diam, tak berniat menjawab pertanyaannya.

Terlalu banyak kebahagiaan membawaku kepada kesedihan. Pepatah China yang selalu ku dengar itu ternyata benar.

***NORMAL POV***

"Tao, apa yang terjadi dengan rambutmu?" tanya Kris khawatir. Yang ditanya hanya diam.

"Aku tanya, apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Kris sedikit meninggi.

"_Skill_ mereka sangatlah buruk." Ucap Tao cuek.

"Apa tidak ada hal buruk terjadi padamu?" Tao tidak menjawab.

GREB

Kris memegang pundak Tao. Ia mentap Tao intens, tepat dimata Tao.

"Apa kau sudah cukup bermain-main disekitar?" tanyannya sambil menatap Tao. Tao mendongakkan kepalanya keatas melihat Kris yang notabennya lebih tinggi darinya. Matanya indah, sangat indah dan berkilau. Oh Kris, apa yang kau lihat?

"Kau menyakiti ku, Pangeran. Dan kita belum menyelesaikan belanjanya." Lama mereka saling menatap, Tao melepaskan tangan Kris yang tadinya bertengger dipundaknya. Ia membalikkan badannya dan masuk ke toko yang tadinya ingin ia masuki.

Kris menatap Tao yang meninggalkannya begitu saja. Entah tatapan apa yang ia layangkan, tapi Tao tidak melihatnya.

'_Apa karena dia orang Asia? Karena matanya yang hitam indah? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang dipikirkannya'_ ucap Kris dalam hati. Akhirnya, iapun mengikuti Tao memasuki toko tersebut. didepan pintu, ia dapat melihat Tao sedang memegang sebuah gaun hitam. Tao sedang bertanya-tanya kepada pegawainya tentang gaun tersebut.

"Kenapa kau tidak marah? Bukankah katamu, 'rambut adalah nyawa bagi wanita' ?"

"Marah bukanlah caranya membalas kesalahan orang lain kepada diri kita sendiri. Bagaimanapun, aku bukanlah orang yang harus membalasnya." Ucap Tao membalas pertanyaan Kris tadi.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa kau menemukan orang yang telah memotong rambutmu?"

Bukannya menjawab, Tao malah membalikkan diri dan memberikan senyuman manisnya kepada Kris.

"Kau akan tau secepatnya." Jawabnya singkat

.

.

**The Prince's Cactus ****Xu Ci  
dragonpeach **

**.**

.

.

**PESTA MAKAN MALAM**

Semua undangan telah berdatangan. Semuanya memakai _dress code_ sesuai dengan yang tertera diundangan. Cantik dan tampan, begitu lah penampilan semuanya pada acara malam itu. Semua telah berkumpul, terkecuali Tao.

"Dimana Tao?" tanya Kris kepada Kibum.

"Dia tidak datang, mungkin dia tertidur. Kau butuh sesuatu?"

"Tidak."

Semua orang yang ada disana dibuat terkejut dengan kedatangan seorang wanita cantik. Seorang wanita yang turun dari tangga dengan elegannya. Ia memakai gaun hitam yang _sexy, _belahan dadanya yang sangat rendah memperlihatkan dada Tao yang montok. Rambutnya yang hitam bagaikan arang dengan potongan pendek. Sangat cantik sekali dan _sexy._

Kris dan Kibum sangat terkejut dengan penampilan Tao yang sangat cantik. Kris benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau wanita yang selalu ia anggap pembawa sial itu tampil cantik dengan gaun dan dandanan yang berbeda.

"Oh tuhan, Tao, kau benar-benar terlihat sangat cantik malam ini." Ucap Kibum yang terkagum-kagum melihat Tao. sedangkan Kris? Kembali memasang wajah datarnya seakan-akan tidak tertarik dengan penampilan Tao kali ini.

"Benarkah?" tanya Tao memastikan. "Ketika aku bekerja _part-time_ menjadi model, aku selalu mengatakan kalau aku hanya bisa memperlihatkan punggungku. Makanya aku memilih gaun malam ini." Jelas Tao. Tao pun memutar tubuuhnya bagaikan seorang peragawati. Entah mengapa membuat wajah Kris merah melihatnya. Ada apa dengan Kris?

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikiran untuk berpakaian seperti ini?" tanya Kris pada Tao.

"Jadi, apa kau menyukai gaya ku sekarang?" tanya Tao sambil mendekati Kris. wajah mereka benar-benar dekat. Bahkan Kris bisa mencium bau _parfume _yang Tao gunakan.

"Yah, aku hanya bisa mengakatan bahwa aku belum pernah melihatmu secantik ini. Tapi, itu akan lebih baik jika kau senyum walau hanya sedikit."

"Benarkah?" tanya Tao. Kris mengangguk sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Tao. "Seperti ini?" Tao tersenyum, menampilkan senyuman indahnya. Bibir kucingnya membentuk senyuman yang sangat indah, menambah kadar kecantikan Tao malam itu. Kris yang melihatnya mendadak tidak bisa berkutik, ia jadi salah tingkah karena Tao memberikan senyuman mautnya.

"Akh, musiknya diganti. Mari kita berdansa." Ajak Tao

"A-a-apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Kris gugup.

"Mari kita berdansa bersama." ajak Tao. Tao mengulurkan tangannya sebagai tanda mengajak. Kris yang mengerti dengan kode yang diberikan Tao, langsung menyabut uluran tangan Tao.

Mereka berdansa ditengah para undagan. Semua mata memperhatikan mereka, bagaikan seorang pangeran dengan sang putri. Mereka sangat cocok sekali.

***KRIS POV***

Untuk saat ini, saat aku menggenggam tangannya, aku tak peduli apa yang terjadi padanya. Aku hanya ingin menikmati malam yang indah ini bersamanya. Musik _waltz_ yang lembut senada dengan kulitnya yang halus. Kulit kuning langsatnya yang berkilau terkena cahaya lampu. Mata hitamnya bagaikan bintang yang berkilau yang jatuh dari langit malam. Melihatnya seperti ini, membuatku kehilangan akal sehatku.

Aku benar-benar menikmati malam ini dengan berdansa dengannya. Benar-benar diluar dugaan kalau aku akan berdansa dengannya. Dia jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya, dia benar-benar terlihat cantik dengan dandanannya kali ini. Kenapa tidak dari dulu dia seperti ini?

***NORMAL POV***

Mereka berdua masih asyik berdansa tanpa memperdulikan tatapan penuh amarah dari 3 orang wanita yang berada belakang mereka.

"Dia benar-benar membuatku marah!"

"Wanita itu semakin mendekati pangeran!"

"Tinggalkan pangeran sekarang!"

"Matilah kau!"

" Kau wanita jelek dan tidak sopan!"

Itulah reaksi mereka ketika melihat Kris berdansa dengan Tao. '_Kalian cemburu, bukan? Pangeran kalian sekarang hanya menyukaiku!'_ seringai Tao dalam hati. Kris melihatnya, melihat Tao yang tengah menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Tao, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kris yang tidak mengerti mengapa Tao menyeringai.

"Tidakkah kau melihat bahwa aku sangat senang?" Kris melihat kearah Tao melihat. Barulah ia mengerti kenapa Tao menyeringai dan senang.

"Apakah diantara mereka orang yang memotong rambutmu tadi sore?"

"Aku tak perlu mengatakannya padamu!" balas Tao jutek.

"Sekarang, ketika kau menggunakanku seperti itu, untuk membuat mereka cemburu, harusnya kau membiarkan aku tau!"

"Tidak ada masalah dengan mereka. dan itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan mu!"

'_wanita bisa begitu menyedihkan ketika mereka marah. Betapa bodohnya aku memikirkan itu semua karenaku!'_

"Mereka bisa saja memotong rambutmu saat ini. Kemudian mereka akan menancapkan pisau kelehermu!"

"Mereka terlihat menyedihkan itu karenamu! Mereka bisa bersikap normal jika kau tidak terkenal!"

"Tidak ada apa-apa antara aku dengan mereka. Aku tidak pernah menyukai salah satu dari mereka."

"Lalu kenapa kau selalu dengan mereka jika kau tidak menyukai mereka?"

"Kekayaan. Wanita begitu menginginkanku karena aku adalah laki-laki yang sangat berharga."

"Itulah yang aku benci dari orang kaya!"

Mereka terus berbincang-bincang. Secara tidak sengaja, Tao menginjak kaki Kris. membuat pemuda itu harus menahan rasa sakit karena terinjak sepatu ber hak tinggi milik Tao.

"Tao, jangan kau injak kakiku dengan sepatu barumu itu! Jika pembuatnya tau kalau akan digunakan untuk ini, mereka akan menangis!"

"Bagaimana kau bisa merasakan rasanya melangkah dengan sepatu yang harganya ribuan dollar?"

"Hanya satu kata!"

"Apa itu?"

"SAKIT!"

"Hahaha, iya. Aku tau."

"Kau tertawa? Kaki ku rasanya mau hancur! Apa kau senang?"

Tao melihat kembali kearah 3 orang wanita itu. Ia bisa mendengar apa yang mereka ucapkan.

"Benar-benar wanita menjijikan!"

"Aku benar-benar muak! Biarkan aku membunuhnya!"

"Tenang saja, itu tidak akan lama lagi!" ucap mereka bertiga. Tao mendengar dengan jelas kata-kata yang mereka ucapkan.

"Ya, aku sangat senang sekali." '_walaupun aku tidak bisa melihat wajah siapa yang memotong rambutku sore tadi, aku baru saja mendengar suaranya!'_ sambung Tao dalam hati.

'_Semakin aku dekat dengan Kris, mereka semakin marah. Dan aku sangat senang melihat mereka marah. Caranya yang sangat sempurna untuk membalas dendam. Aku tak harus kehilangan apapun untuk membuat lawanku kalah dalam pertarungan! Sekarang aku sudah mendapatkan sasaranku, besok akan kembali ku lanjutkan!'_ ucap Tao dalam hati. Tao senyum-senyum sendiri karena ia sekarang sudah menang. Ia bagaikan seorang pejuang yang baru saja mengalahkan banyak lawannya.

'_Sudah cukup. Semuanya cukup! Wanita ini semakin memperalatku, yah, walau aku menikmatinya.'_ Ucap Kris dalam hati. Kris merendahkan kepalanya sejajar dengan Tao. Tao yang rendah dari Kris tentu saja mengangkat kepalanya keatas untuk bisa melihat Kris.

"Hey, katakan –"

~CHUU

Kris mencium Tao tepat di bibir. Tao membelalakkan matanya karena mendapat ciuman dadakan dari Kris. Semua yang ada disana mengehntikan kegiatan mereka dan melihat Kris yang tengah berciuman. Kibum dan Siwon tak kalah kagetnya. Saking kagetnya, Siwon sampai-sampai menyemburkan air yang tadi ia minum. Sedangkan 3 orang wanita itu? mereka membelalakan matanya tak percaya dengan yang terjadi didepan mereka. hancur sudah hati mereka.

"Kau dasar wanita tak tau malu! Tinggalkan pangeran Kris sekarang juga!" teriak Jessica tak terima dengan kejadian tadi.

"Apakah dia orangnya?"

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Chapter 3 is done!

Yeaay!

Senangnya bisa lanjutin fict ini. Pas baca reviewnya, senang kali ternyata banyak juga yang kasih review. Maaf kalau banyak typo yang bertebaran. Aku gak memeriksa ulang karena aku gak punya banyak waktu untuk check ulang. Maaf juga kalau aku tidak bisa meramu ceritanya menjadi yang menarik. Maaf sekali, aku masih dalam proses belajar. :D

Sedikit catatan. Mungkin aku akan lama buat update 4 fict aku karena aku mau hiatus dulu sampe selesai UN. Senin besok aja aku sudah dihadapkan dengan UAS, Try Out, dan UAMBN. Belum juga laptop mau di sita sampe selesai UN.

Jadi secara pribadi aku minta maaf karena keterlambatan updatenya. Aku harap reviewnya kagak putus Cuma garagara aku hiatus.

Mohon doa dan dukungannya yah! ^^

dragonpeach_


	4. Chapter 4

The Prince's Cactus ©Xu Ci

Rate : T+

Genre : Comedy, Drama, Romance

Cast : EXO Member and Other

Summary : The Prince's Cactus KrisTao ver

KRIS

Membuatku kehilangan muka saat bertemu untuk pertama kalinya, dia hanya rakyat biasa! Berani-beraninya ia memberitahu apa yang harus ku lakukan? Mengapa ia tidak bisa menjadi seperti perempuan lain di sekitar yang manis, lugu dan menggemaskan. Tapi kenapa harus seperti kaktus, penuh duri, menusuk-nusuk orang lain?

TAO  
Aku tidak bisa mengerti mengapa ia membutuhkan pelayan untuk membantunya. Menyuruhku seenaknya seperti mengenakan pakaian, meskipun fakta mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki tangan dan kaki!

WARNING!

GS, TYPO BERTEBARAN, BAHASA KACAU+ANCUR.

Diadaptasi dari Manga dengan judul yang sama. Akan ada beberapa yang ditambah dalam fict ini dikarekan keterbatasan author dalam masalah translate~~

PS : _**bold dan italic adalah flashback**_

Enjoy this fict ^^

**The Prince's Cactus © ****Xu Ci**

**dragonpeach **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang dipesta itu. Jessica berjalan mendekati Tao, namun langkahnya secepat mungkin dihentikan oleh Kris. Jessica memberontak, ia ingin Kris melepaskan cengkraman Kris ditangannya. Tao yang berdiri didepan Jessica hanya memandang santai wanita yang sedang mengamuk didepannya.

"Kau! Kau wanita penggoda! Kau menggoda kekasih orang lain!" bentak Jessica penuh amarah.

"Jessica!" bentak Kris tak kalah keras.

"Kris! Wanita seperti dia tidak pantas berada disini! Ia tak pantas berada dikalanagan atas seperti kita! Dia hanya wanita rendahan, hanya orang biasa!"

"Jessica, apa kau gila?"

Tao memperhatikan pertengkaran didepannya. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya didagunya layaknya sedang berpikir.

"Ah, Nyonya Jessica benar. Aku hanyalah orang biasa yang rambutnya dipotong tanpa alasan olehnya." Ucap Tao santai. Jessica langsung membalikkan badannya menghadap Tao. Ia memandang Tao penuh amarah dan benci.

"KEMBALI LAH KAU KE CHINA!" bentaknya keras. "Tidakkah pelajaran kemarin mengajarkan kau untuk bisa menjadi seorang manusia? Dasar wanita China!" ia benar-benar dalam emosi yang buruk. Jessica yang emosi ingin menampar Tao, ia sakit hati dengan ucapan Tao.

GREP

Tangan seseorang menghentikannya untuk menampar Tao. tangannya ditahan oleh tangan orang lain yang tidak lain adalah tangan Kris.

"Jadi kau pelaku kejadian kemarin?" tanya kris dingin. Tatapan matanya yang tajam seakan mengkuliti Jessica sehingga ia tak bisa berkutik sama sekali.

"K-Kris"

"JAWAB AKU!" bentak Kris keras. Semua orang disana takut melihat Kris yang benar-benar marah saat itu. Tao yang tadinya tidak santai sekarang menjadi tegang. Ia lumayan ketakutan melihat Kris yang marah dan membentak Jessica seperti itu.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajarinya saja." Jawab Jessica tak bersalah.

Kris melepaskan cengkramannya dari Jessica dengan keras. Jessica terjatuh, dan dengan sigap kedua temannya menyambutnya. Suasana menjaddi kacau, tak ada satupun yang berani berbicara. Semua terdiam memperhatikan kejadian tersebut.

"Aku selalu memberi toleransi atas kelakuanmu selama ini karena ayahmu adalah teman lama ayahku. Namun sekarang, semenjak kau mengganggu Tao, sama saja kau menggangguku! Kau pikir aku tahan dengan dengan semua kelakuanmu? Tinggalkan pesta ini. SEKARANG!"

Tao terkejut dengan apa yang Kris ucapkan. Ia tidak salah dengar bukan? Musuh nya mengakatakan seperti itu? Kris memanggil salah satu _maid_nya untuk mengusir Jessica. Jessica masih terdiam dengan ucapan Kris tadi, baru kali ini dalam hidupnya ia dibentak seperti itu. Kedua teman Jessica membantu Jessica untuk berdiri, namun, seakan tulangnya terbuat dari _jelly_, ia tak sanggup untuk berdiri.

"Pangeran Kris?" tanya _maid _ tersebut sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Bawa Jessica keluar dari sini." Perintahnya dingin. _Maid _itu mematuhi perintah Kris dan menyuruh Jessica untuk keluar.

"Kris, kau tidak bisa membentakku seperti ini!" teriak Jessica tak terima dengan perlakuan Kris.

"Nyonya Jessica, sebaiknya anda keluar sebelum kami memanggil _security_ kesini." Ucap _maid_ tersebut sesopan mungkin.

'_Damn, wanita ini tak akan kulepaskan! Keliatannya kebenciannya semakin dalam dan dalam.'_ Ucap Kris dalam hati.

Tao benar-benar bingung dengan keadaan sekitar. Ia tak berkomentar seperti biasanya, terlalu takutkah? Atau ia tak tau harus berkomentar apa. Ia hanya diam memandangi kejadian tersebut. Kris berjalan mendekati Tao yang masih cengo melihat Jessica.

"Tao, maaf. Kau menjadi ketakutan karena kejadian ini." suara Kris melunak. "Kejadian ini sama sekali tidak ada maksud apa-apanya." Ucapnya. Ia kembali teringat saat ia mencium Tao tadi. Kejadian tersebut tidak bisa hilang dari ingatannya.

Tao tampak berpikir, '_setelah semuanya, tak ada hal baik yang terjadi pada lelaki ini'_

"Aku tau, maafkan aku. Tapi, apa itu waktu pertamamu . . ?" ucap Kris hati-hati.

"Pangeran!" Tao memerah, ia malu. Sesegera mungkin ia menepisnya. Ia memberi _deathglare_ nya kepada Kris. "Jika kau ada waktu, lebih baik kau pergi kerumah sakit untuk _checkup,_ setelahnya, biar aku lihat hasilnya. Banyak virus yang ada pada dirimu. Orang-orang akan bisa terinfeksi dengan mudah olehmu." Ucap Tao penuh rasa kesal pada Kris.

"Kau benar-benar wanita bodah yang tidak bisa membedakan mana yang baik dan buruk."

"Terima kasih, aku sangat tersanjung."

.

.

.

.

.

_Sesuatu yang luarbiasa didunia itu adalah_ _"Tak masalah seberapa banyak hal mengejutkan kemarin, hari esok akan terisi dengan hal yang baik dengan sambutan dari matahari"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Pagi itu para _maid _sibuk membereskan semuanya. Mereka membersihkan tempat pesta semalam. Kibum tampak membantu para _maid_ membersikan tempat tersebut. Tanpa mereka sadari, Tao sudah berdiri disana dengan mengenakan _t-shirt_ dan celana jeans selutut. Ia masih mengantuk, tapi ia merasa bosan dikamarna. Makana ia memutuskan untuk menemui Kibum.

"Jie~" panggil Tao, Kibum pun menoleh kearah Tao. "Kenapa kau memakai _dress_ sepanjang hari? Apa kau tidak kepanasan?" tanya Tao yang heran kenapa Kibum betah memakai _dress_ setiap saatnya.

"Tidak sayang. Hari ini adalah pesta terakhir. Jadi hari ini ada acara minum teh pada sore hari dan acara makan malam nantinya."

"OH GOD! Apa kau tidak capek, jie?"

**GREP**

Kibum memegang tangan Tao seperti ingin memohon.

"Tao, semalam kau tampak cantik. Maukah kau datang lagi nanti?" Kibum ternyata memohon agar Tao mau berdandan secantik semalam. Semalam Tao benar-benar sudah menghipnotis semua yang hadir diacara tersebut, termasuk Kris. Sepertinya.

"Tidak, aku tak mau." Tolak Tao.

"Lihat, aku membelikanmu gaun baru yang indah. Bukankah ini indah." Ucap Kibum sambil memperlihatkan gaun yang ia belikan.

"Aku bilang aku tak mau!" tolak Tao sekali lagi. '_Apa dia tidak mendengarkan apa yang ku ucapkan?' _kesal Tao dalam hati.

Kibum menunjukan kotak perhiasan yang berisi perhiasan yang indah dan tentunya mahal untuk membujuk Tao.

"Lihatlah Tao, perhiasan indah ini. Kau bisa memperlihatkan kecantikanmu seperti semalam. Aku sangat ingin kau tampil secantik semalam."

**BLAM**

Tao menutup pintu dengan keras. Ia kesal dengan Kibum yang tidak mengerti keinginannya. Kibum berteriak memanggil Tao berharap anak itu mendengarkannya.

.

.

Sialnya hari ini cuaca panas. Tao memutuskan untuk keluar dari istana tersebut untuk berkeliling kota sendirian. Melihat bagaimana matahari menerangi cahaya dan banyak makhluk hidup membutuhkannya. Tapi tidak dengan Tao, ia berharap bisa melenyapkan cahaya matahari. Sebisa mungkin bagaimana matahari itu tidak menyinari bumi. Tapi ia tak bisa menghilangkan bayangan itu.

Juga bagaimana warna_ bright_ _golden_ itu terlihat seperti warna rambut orang yang sangat ia benci, warna rambut pangeran bodoh yang bukan lain musuhnya sekaligus keponakannya. Entah kenapa jika mengingat lelaki itu ia kembali teringat dengan insiden semalam, dimana sang pangeran bodoh itu menciumnya. Padahal itu adalah ciuman pertama yang kelak akan ia berikan kepada lelaki yang menjadi kekasihnya.

Tao menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mencoba melupakan kejadian itu. '_aku harus membersihkan pikiranku! Harus! Otak ku harus bersih!'_ ucap Tao mencoba melupakan kejadian tersebut.

Ciuman pertama yang sama sekali tidak mengenakkan, dan betapa tidak beruntungnya saat itu. Namun, beruntungnya Tao bisa menggunakan uang lelaki tersebut untuk belanja. Setidaknya itu lumayan bisa mengobati rasa kesal dan bencinya kepada Kris.

'_Aku tak akan pernah melihat laki-laki itu lagi! Kemudian aku akan kembali ke China!'_

_._

_._

Ia terus melangkah dan sampai disebuah gereja besar dikota itu. Bangunan eropa kuno. Ia sangat terpana dengan gereja tersebut.

"WOW, luar biasa. Sangat indah, sedikit membuatku terpana." Ucap Tao masih memuji gereja tersebut.

"Lihat, sepertinya kau menemukan tempat yang bagus." Tao dikejutkan dengan suara seorang wanita yang seperti ia kenal. Tao menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Jessica berdiri dipintu bersama 3 orang _bodyguard_ nya.

"Hey!" teriaknya.

"Oh, Hey, _barber lady_" sapa Tao ramah.

"Siapa yang kau bilang _barber lady_? Kau wanita tak tau aturan!" Jessica tampak kesal karena Tao seenaknya mengejeknya. "Kau pikir karena Kris melindungimu kau bisa berbuat apapun sesukamu? Kau bukan apa-apa, kau hanya mainan. Setelah ia berkuasa, dia akan bosan denganmu dan akan menikahi ku!" ucap Jessica dengan sombongnya.

"Kau serius? Kris akan menikahi wanita dengan keribadian buruk yang memotong rambut seseorang seenaknya?" tanya Tao remeh.

Jessica tampak marah, wajahnya memerah menahan amarahnya. Ia memanggil _bodyguard_ nya dan menyuruhnya untuk memegang Tao. Ia tak ingin melepaskan Tao.

"Aku tidak merasa kau beik kesesama." Ucap Tao santai walaupun ia sudah ditahan oleh para _bodyguard _Jessica.

"Bawa ia! Aku ingin dia menghilang dari Kris!"

Para _bodyguard_ Jessica menyeret Tao menuju sebuah kapal _boa__t_ pribadi milik keluarga Jessica. Mereka sudah jauh dari bibir pantai, sepertinya mereka ingin menuju sebuah pulau diseberang sana.

"Katakan, kau tidak akan mendorongku kelaut dan menjadikan ku umpan para ikan."

"Hahaha, kau takut? Sekarang kau akan jauh dari Kris selamanya!"

"Maaf, tapi aku pikir kau salah orang. Orang yang dekat dengan Kris itu adalah aku!" jawab Tao enteng tanpa memperdulikan bagaimana raut wajah Jessica sekarang.

"DIAM KAU! Jika bukan karena kau menggodanya, ia tidak akan meneriaki ku seperti itu. Keluargaku sudah lama berhubungan dengan keluarga Wu. Kami berdua adalah keluarga kaya. Hanya aku yang pantas untuk bersama Kris. jadi kau berhentilah bermimpi, orang biasa!" kata-kata Jessica sangatlah menyakitkan.

Ia teringat dengan kata-kata temannya dulu yang mengatakannya anak haram, anak yang tak dinginkan oleh kedua orang tuanya, anak sialan dan yang lain. '_Jadi, aku tidak memiliki latar belakang keluargaku yang jelas? Jika adapun orang yang membenciku, aku masih bisa hidup dengan caraku.'_

" Izinkan aku untuk mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Untuk memiliki seoarng lelaki tak harus kau melakukan hal seperti itu. semakin kau mencoba untuk mendapat perhatiannya, ia kan tertarik. Semakin kau mencintainya, ia seperti tidak mendapatkan sebuah tantangan."

"Kris mencintaiku! Ia sangat mencintaiku!"

"Lelaki seperti dia tidak terobsesi dengan cinta, ia tidak mencintai siapapun." Jessica terkejut dengan ucapan Tao.

"KAU BOHONG!" teriaknya dan kemudian ia mendorong Tao kebelakang dan membuat wanita itu jatuh kelaut. Tao kaget, dan iapun terjatuh kelaut.

'_Aku tidak berpikir tentang asuransiku ataupun yang lainnya. Juga bukan __karena bagaimana reaksi Kibum jie ketika ia tahu aku tenggelam. Itu karena –"_

"Hey, disana ada hiu putih besar yang ganas!"

"_Aku tak ingin meninggal dengan cara menyedihkan dan meninggal dengan cara ini tidaklah mengenakan. Lelaki itu akan menertawakan cara ku meninggal tentunya!"_

"_Mengapa aku peduli dengan reaksi dia ketika dia tau aku meninggal?"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Acara pesta pun telah dimulai dari tadi, tetapi Tao belum terlihat juga terlihat. Kris yang sedang sibuk dengan _wine_ ditangannya mendadak memikirkan Tao yang belum terlihat sama sekali. Terlihat Kibum berlari dengan tergesa-gesa menuju Kris. Air mukanya tampak cemas, sepertinya ada yang tidak beres.

"Kris, apa kau melihat Tao?" Tanya Kibum dengan nafas terengah-engah dan penuh kecemasan.

"Tao? Aku piker dia bersamamu." Jawab Kris yang semakin membuat Kibum cemas.

"_Aku pikir suasana sekarang ini jadi diam karena ini, karena 'seseorang' yang tidak ada disini untuk melawanku"_ ucap Kris dalam hati.

"Tao biasanya keluar pada malam hari karena ia alergi terhadap sinar matahari. Makanya ia tidak ingin keluar." Kris yang mendengar penjelasan Kibum menjadi kaget. '_Alergi terhadap matahari? Penyakit macam apa itu?'_ Kris bingung dengan alergi yang diderita Tao.

"Kris, bisakah kau menyuruh seseorang untuk mencarinya? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya."

"Tak masalah." Balas Kris kepada Kibum. Kris langsung memanggil para _bodyguard_ nya untuk mencari Tao."Kalian semua, tolong temukan Ms. Tao!" perintahnya.

"Baiklah, Tuan." Jawab para _bodyguard_ Kris secara bersamaan.

"Kris, apa yang harus kita lakukan? Bagaimana jika terjadi apa-apa pada Tao?" Tanya Kibum. Ia semakin khawatir mengingat Tao yang memiliki alergi terhadap matahari dan ia juga orang baru disana. Berbagai pemikiran buruk mulai mengganggu Kibum.

"Jangan terlalu cemas. Bias saja dia tersesat." Jawab Kris. '_Karena ia alergi matahari, makanya setiap kemana saja ia selalu memakai topi dan juga wajahnya terlihat pucat. Untuk orang seperti dia, kemana ia akan pergi?'_ Kris berpikir keras tentang Tao. Otak nya tak berhenti memikirkan Tao.

Mereka sekarang sedang berada diruang keluarga membahas tentang Tao. Kibum dari tadi tak berhenti menanyakan kepada Kris tentang keberadaan Tao. Siwon tampak berusaha menenangkan istrinya tersebut. Para _bodyguard_ suruhan Kris juga berada disana. Sepertinya mereka telah berusaha mencari keberadaan Tao.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Tao pasti dalam masalah!" ucap Kibum sambil terisak. Hatinya masih tidak tenang. Ia benar-benar cemas dan takut.

"Disini begitu banyak orang sayang." Ucap Siwon berusaha menenangkan Kibum.

"Bagaimana jika seseorang menculiknya sementara kita tidak memperhatikannya?"

"Kau tenanglah sayang. Tao bukanlah anak kecil."

Sedangkan Kris dari tadi berusaha menghubungi nomor telepon Tao. Namun sayang, telepon Tao tidak aktif. Ia terus mencoba menelepon Tao, hatinya sekarang benar-benar kacau. Pasalnya hilangnya Tao membuatnya sangat khawatir, Tao memanglah musuh baginya. Tapi untuk sekarang? Entahlah, hanya Kris yang tahu itu.

"Siapa diantara kalian yang terkahir melihat Tao ?" Tanya Kris

"Saya tuan. Saya melihat Ms. Tao keluar dan berjalan menuju ke gereja. Namun setelah itu, aku tak melihatnya lagi." Ucap salah satu dari para _bodyguard_ kris.

"Dan siapa yang meninggalkan pesta sebelum pesta berakhir?"

"Ms. Jessica tuan."

Kris tampak geram mendengar jawaban tersebut. Bias ia tebak bahwa dalang dibalik semua ini adalah Jessica. Ia pun menekan beberapa nomor untuk menghubungi kediaman Jessica.

"…"

"Ini aku, Kris."

"…"

"Katakan pada Jessica untuk mengangkat teleponku."

"….."

"AKU TAK PEDULI SEBERAPA LAMA DIA TIDUR! SEBERAPA NYENYAKNYA IA TIDUR! BANGUNKAN IA SEKARANG JUGA! ADA HAL PENTING YANG INGIN AKU BICARAKAN PADANYA!" ucap Kris dengan nada tinggi. Kibum dan Siwon yang melihat Kris dalam emosi yang sangat buruk itu langsung berpelukan ketakutan. Mereka kaget dengan sikap Kris yang mendadak jadi pemarah seperti itu.

"Aku tak pernah melihat Kris semarah itu." Ucap Siwon yang menatap punggung anaknya tersebut.

"Sangat menakutkan." Balas Kibum sambil melihat kearah objek yang dilihat suaminya tersebut.

"Jessica, kemana kau bawa Tao?"

"…."

"Kau tak mau mengatakannya?"

"…."

"Ku peringatkan kepadamu untuk tidak pernah menyentuh Tao. Tetapi kau keras kepala dan membuat kesabaranku habis. Apa semuanya sudah jelas? Atau kau itu tuli dan tidak mengerti?"

"…."

Kesal karena tak ada satupun jawaban yang Kris inginkan dari Jessica, ia memutuskan teleponnya secara sepihak.

"Kris benar-benar marah." Komentar Siwon terhadap tingkah anaknya yang tak biasa seperti ini.

"Mulai sekarang, batalkan semua janji dengan Jung Corp. ! Juga hentikan semua hubungan bisnis dengan mereka! Dan juga, cabut semua investasiku di Jung Corp.! Aku tak peduli jika harus kehilangan 10 juta dollar. Lakukan saja apa yang aku perintahkan!"

"Apa Jessica yang membawa Tao?" Tanya Siwon hati-hati. Ia tau Kris sekarang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik.

"Dia tidak mau menjawabnya." Ucap Kris dingin.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mencabut semua dukungan keuangan kepada Jung Corp.? Keluarganya akan bangkrut!" Siwon mencoba menjelaskan dan membuat Kris bias berpikir jernih akan tindakannya barusan. Namun sayang, usaha Siwon gagal.

"Aku punya caraku sendiri untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini." Ucap Kris dingin dan meninggalkan Siwon disana.

**BLAM**

Terdengar suara pintu dibanting keras. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Kris. Siwon hanya menatap nanar pintu tersebut. Kris menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas kasurnya. Pikirannya melayang, ia menghembuskan keras napasnya.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?" ucapnya gusar. "Apa karena aku berpikir ia kesakitan? Kenapa rasanya seakan aku berhenti bernapas? Perasaan macam apa ini?"

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Kris sedang menyantap sarapannya, tiba-tiba ia dikagetkan dengan kedatangan Jessica secara mendadak. Jessica terlihat tergesa-gesa saat itu. Ia langsung menghampiri Kris yang sedang menyantap sarapannya.

"KRIS! Kenapa kau lakukan ini?"

"Memangnya aku melakukan apa?"

" Kau mencabut semua kerjasama dengan keluargaku! Tidakkah kau tau bahwa perusahaan keluargaku akan hancur?" ucap Jessica sedikit terisak.

"Benarkah? Jika begitu, aku minta maaf." Ucapnya santai tanpa memperhatikan bagaimana Jessica sekarang.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini kepadaku? Kris, aku sangat mencintaimu!"

Kris menghentikan acara sarapannya. Ia menyudahi semua dan berdiri, lalu berjalan kearah Jessica yang berdiri didekatnya.

"Kris." Ucapnya lemah

"Aku akan bertanya kepadamu sekali lagi, DIMANA TAO?"

"Kenapa kau berpikir perusahaan ayahmi yang bermutu rendah itu kelihatan seperti perusahaan besar?"

"Itu karena ayahku berpikir bahwa karena keluarga kita berteman sejak lama, dia tidak menginginkan perusahaan keluargamu itu bangkrut. Karena itulah ia member dukungan kepada keluargamu."

"….."

"Dan sekarang, semuanya ada ditanganku. Aku tak akan pernah membairkanmu di sampingku!"

Jessica sangat terkejut dengan apa yang telah dikatakan oleh Kris tadi. Sungguh ia tak ingin semua itu terjadi.

"Aku tak sengaja mendorongnya ke laut. Tapi sungguh, aku tak sengaja." Kris yang mendengarkannya tampak sedang menahan emosinya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya sampai memucat.

"Katakan padaku tempatnya!" ucap Kris dingin dengan tatapan menusuk. '_Tao terluka, dan aku tak akan memaafkan wanita itu!'_

.

.

.

.

.

Diatas pasir putih yang bersih, terdampar seorang wanita disana. Ia tergeletak disana dan berada dibawah paparan sinar matahari.

'_Apakah aku mati? Tapi kenapa sangat panas? Aku berenang dengan sekuat tenaga kepulau ini, __tapi ternyata bahwa ini hanyalah sebuah pulau terpencil__. Aku, aku memanglah ditakdirkan untuk ditinggalkan oleh orang-orang.'_

Tao mulai memejamkan matanya. Ia lelah, ia menangis. Ia kembali merasakan sakit yang dulu pernah ia rasakan 10 tahun yang lalu. Kenangan buruk itu kembali berputar di otaknya.

'_Tao, Tao, kau tunggu ayah disini, ok?'_

'_Ayah akan menjemputmu secepatnya.'_

'_benar-benar secepatnya.' _

"Semuanya bohong! Bahkan diakhir hidupku, tak ada satupun yang menyelamatkanku!"

"Tak ada satupun yang menginginkan ku."

"Siapa?"

**SWISH SWISH**

Sebuah kapal _boat_ bergerak kearah pulau itu dengan kecepatan yang tinggi. Secepat mungkin _boat _itu bergerak kesana.

"TAO!"

'_Kris?'_

Setibanya dibibir pantai, dua orang berlari dengan tergesa-gesa menuju Tao. Kris dan seorang dokter berlari kesana. Kris berlari sambil membawa handuk ditangannya, sedangkan dokter itu membawa kotak P3K. Dengan sigap Kris membalutkan handuk itu ketubuh rapuh Tao.

"Air!" perintah Kris kepada dokter tersebut. Patuh, dokter itu memberikan sebotol air mineral kepada Kris. Dan Kris memberikannya kepada Tao.

"Minumlah, kau pasti kehausan." Tao meneguk air tersebut. Benar, ia kehausan. Kris pun menggendong Tao ala _bridal style_ kearah

"Kau lambat sekali. " ucap Tao lemah, namun masih bias didedngar Kris.

"Aku bekerja keras untuk bias menemukanmu. Tapi kau tidak menghargainya." Ucap Kris kesal.

_Saat ini.._

"Sangat lamban." Rutuk Tao.

"Jangan protes!"

_Aku melihat raut kecemasan diwajahnya_

"Terima kasih."

"Apa?"

"Terima kasih."

_Terima kasih _

_Telah menemukanku_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Do you miss me guys? *enggak*

Aah, akhirnya aku bias post chapt ini. Maaf untuk keterlambatannya. Aku rencananya memang ingiin post setelah UN. Namun karena kesalahan teknis yang diawali semua dataku hilang ke format waktu nge-instal ulang dan juga ada data yang corrupt di leppy ku dan kepaksa install ulang (lagi). Makanya aku baru bisa post sekarang.

Buat Into My World, Promise You dan Place in Your Heart masih dalam pengerjaan. Aku kepaksa ulang bikin karena file nya ilang TTTTTTT

Buat yang udah review, terima kasih banget. Udah bersedia ninggalin jejak disini. Maaf gak aku tulis disini. Buat yang belum, di tunggu. Karena kelanjutan fict ini ada pada reviewpara readers. Semakin banyak yang review, semakin cepat aku bikinnya.

Tengkyuuu udah Fav/Follow fict aku.

Mari review demi keselamatan fict ini (?)

dragonpeach_


End file.
